Carlisle's Angel
by ItaSaku1
Summary: He's my Doctor, a Professor at my University and my ex-boyfriends brother, he's also my best friend, my confidant. But someone started sending me threatening letters and he's scared for my life,what are we going to do when someone is hunting me? AU,AH.


**Carlisle's Angel**

**ItaSaku1**

**Chapter One: Discoveries**

Carlisle Cullen. Who is Carlisle Cullen? Carlisle is a blond hair blue eyed Professor at the University of Arts. He teaches Music History and Theory, he is also a Doctor, the head Doctor in the town I used to live in. He puts Zeus and Adonis to shame. He is thirty years old. He usually would talk to my father when he was in the little town of Forks that I once lived in.

Firstly, let me tell you about myself, I'm a twenty-three year old English Major at the University of Arts. I have brown eyes and hair. I would describe myself as ordinary, and I am the daughter of the Sheriff of Forks Washington. Who am I? I am Isabella Marie Swan and I am an extremely klutzy person, and this is the story of how I fell in love with Carlisle Cullen.

I was at the library with a huge stack of books in my arms. I was putting them back in the spots on the shelves that they belonged on. I had been working at the University library for over a year and a half. I stopped in front of a section of books and put the books that lay in my arms on the correct shelves. I turned around and, not watching where I was going, walked straight into someone. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and started to apologize almost immediately.

"It's okay Miss. I should have been watching where I was going," he said, interrupting my apology.

"Doctor Cullen, I tell you over and over again to just call me Bella," I said, smiling as he just rolled his eyes at me.

"How about this? I'll call you Bella if you call me Carlisle?"

"Well okay, but what do I call you when I see you at the hospital? You are my Doctor, after all," I questioned, giving him an innocent smile. He smiled at me and put his fingers to my chin.

"Carlisle. You may call me Carlisle; it's just too weird when you call me Doctor Cullen being as we used to eat dinner together when you were in high school." He leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I have to get going; I have a class to teach in five. Will I see you at your father's for dinner tonight or are you staying here?"

I smiled at him before answering, "Well that depends, Professor Cullen. Will you take me?" Carlisle looked at me trying to hold back a smile before replying.

"Well Miss Swan that depends, will you be waiting at my office at noon to eat lunch with me?" Laughing at his question, I smiled and looked up at him with my reply.

"Of course, I've never missed eating lunch with you."

"Well then I shall bring you with me to your father's tonight. We'll discuss it during lunch and also the time that I'll pick you up at your apartment to head back to Forks. I really have to go now. I'll see you during lunch." Carlisle kissed me once more on the forehead before walking towards the elevator.

"Damn, he's hot." I jumped from where I stood, turning around I saw my boss Shirli.

"Shirli, you about gave me a heart attack." My boss just smiled at me.

"He's in love with you, Bells." I scoffed at her ridiculous comment and rolled my eyes.

"No he's not; he's just a family friend."

"Who you tend to have lunch dates with annually. You may think he's not in love with you, but I know he is." I smiled at Shirli. There was just something about Shirli, she tends to speak her mind, and she's very forward.

"Shirli, just because we eat lunch together doesn't mean he loves me, he's just a friend of my father's and the town doctor from where I used to live at when I was in high school."

"Bells, I'm telling you, he loves you. Anyways, question! Is he your Doctor?" My boss had such a smirk on her face as she asked me the question.

"I'm not going to even answer that question. Well will you look at the time, I have to go to my next class, I'll see you on Monday. Bye." With that I went to get my books from behind the counter. Once I grabbed them, I left the library, as I left Shirli of course got the last words in.

"I expect to hear the juicy details of the lunch talk and the dinner at your father's." I groaned aloud, Shirli obviously heard me because she was laughing. I ignored her and kept walking. Once I reached my English class, I sighed to myself. I walked into the classroom and froze at what I saw. My friend from high school, Jessica Stanley, was making out with my married English Professor. They both looked at me when I came in because I had gasped out loud. My Professor walked over to me.

"Bella, I can explain."  
>"I won't be in class today, Mr. Newbarie. Bye." I turned around fast and left the room. I was in shock, so I did the only thing I knew what to do in a situation like this. I went to Carlisle's office. He of course wasn't in there because he is teaching his own class, but that didn't stop me. I let myself into his office, and sat down at his desk chair. I looked over to his bookshelf and grabbed a chapter book he was reading. It was titled Fahrenheit 451. It was about a fireman who was paid to set books ablaze, I laughed to myself at the irony of it.<p>

"Only you would find something like this to read, Carlisle, only you." I spoke aloud to myself. I decided to read it to know why it appeals to Carlisle. The more I started to read it, the more appealing I found it to be, I was so lost in it that I didn't realize the time had flown by, until I was interrupted from my reading.

"That's one of my favorite books." I jumped, startled. I looked up to see Carlisle smiling at me; he turned around shutting his office door behind him.

"I can understand why. It's very appealing." Carlisle walked over to me; he sat on his desk facing me.

"It's very appealing indeed, not to be rude or anything but why are you here so early? You're not usually here until an hour from now."

"Well because I missed you so much. Actually, I have a question for you. Okay well, school policy states that you can't be romantically involved with your own Professor. Am I correct?" Carlisle looked lost in thought for a few minutes.

"Yes, because if you're romantically involved with your Professor then there is a bigger chance that what you earn in your class- grade wise – is not deserved, also if you were to have a nasty break up the Professor could mark your grade down. There's also the chance of the answers getting handed down to you from said Professor. Why are you so curious to know this?" I looked into the crystal blue eyes of Carlisle, the eyes I loved so much, I knew if I told him what had happened then he'd have no choice but to report it, but I guess it would have to be reported sooner or later.

"Well to be honest with you. One, I have been in your office for two hours. Two, before you ask why, I'll tell you, it has to do with what was just mentioned. So I was going to my English class, I got there a bit early, so when I went into the room, my _married_Professor was making out with one of the female students in my English class. So I was pretty shocked, still am, I guess I gasped in shock when I saw it because they stopped what they were doing, as I was backing away my Professor said 'Bella, I can explain.' Then I said 'I won't be in class today, Mr. Newbarie. Bye.' I pretty much bolted it and came straight here. I figured that you'd know what to do."

"I know what to do, and I know you know what to do. Bella, who was the student he was with?" Carlisle hopped of his desk; he grabbed my hands and pulled them up bringing me up as well, once my feet touched the floor I looked into his eyes.

"The very person who continuously and purposely gets hurt so that you can treat her, Dr. Cullen. Any ideas of whom I speak of?"

"Jessica? Jessica Stanley? You've got to be kidding me, that girl is such a slu-." Carlisle never got to finish what he was going to say, because he was rudely interrupted by me.

"Carlisle don't you dare finish that sentence, she may be one, but she's also your student. I don't think you want the administrators to know what you think about her." I exclaimed in a so-so stern voice.

"Why, Miss Swan, that was such an amazing speech. But now we dine. After that, we'll have to go to the head honcho of the school. Your Professor needs to be reported. Shall we go?" Carlisle held his hand out to me.

"Always the gentleman, Carlisle. You were raised well." I grasped onto Carlisle's arm, he led me out of his office, shutting the lights off and locking the door behind us.

"I try." Carlisle and I left to go to a small coffee shop that was close by the University; we went there almost every day for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is my second Twilight fic. BellaCarlisle**

* * *

><p><strong>For those who don't know it, in the Twilight book it is said that Carlisle's eyes were blue before he was turned.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't like this pairing don't read and don't leave me reviews on how this pairing is inappropriate. Remember it's called FanFiction for a reason. The only exception is Tangelo1.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to review after you read. Until next time,<strong>

**~ItaSaku1**


End file.
